Black-Cat
Black-Cat Black-Cat is a 2012 superhero, adventure, and drama, fan fiction. It is located on the "Amazing World of Gumball" archive on fanfiction.net. The story was created on July 12, 2012 and was completed with over 14,000 words, 4 chapters, and was finished on July 18, 2012. Plot The story starts off with 12 year old, Gumball Watterson, at recess. There he is thinking about becoming some sort of savior to the students of Elmore Junior High. After recess, he has a run on with the local bully, Tina. He tries to reason with her, but harshally backfires when she stuffs him in his own locker. The next day he is found by his adopted brother, Darwin. Gumball is filled with angry and rampages about making a difference for others, by becoming a hero. Though Darwin believes it is Gumball's rage talking. Gumball later works on different fighting styles, including martial arts, kung fu, and boxing, for a few months. Later on day, when Gumball arrives late in the night. He finds a mysterious package to Gumball, though no return and who it came from. He takes it up to his room and hesitates with having the package. He later grew anxious and scared, since no one would send a package for no reason. Though he later opened it and found a suit and equiment inside. He later found a letter and revealed that it came from the F.B.I., C.I.A., and others. It was sent to Gumball since they have seen him training and have trusted him to use it, in order to fight crime, but hasnt been tested and came with instructions, but he only a read little of it. He later tries it on and then sleeps thinking about him becoming, "The Next Avenger". The next morning, Gumball wakes up and is late. He gets dressed with the suit under his clothes and has the mask to conseal his identity. He is late for the bus, but then decides to use his suit to fly to school, as his suit has many abilities, one of which is flying. Gumball takes off his clothes and then tries to fly, but then does so and flys out of control. He later manages, but spots his school bus heading the wrong direction and towards the bridge, that leads to the river. Gumball flys over there and as it falls over, he manages to catch it before it hit the water. The students see Gumball, but see him as a masked vigilante. He flys them back to school and rushes back into his normal clothes and sees people admiring him, though just his alter ego of the suit. During class, more people learn about his suit, then at recess, Gumball overhears Tina picking on Penny Fitzgerald, so he later changes back to his suit, latering giving himself the name "Black-Cat" and fights with Tina and defeats him. He saves Penny and she hugs him saying "Thank you" to him and he later flys away, but causes other students to think about his actions due to him harming a student and wonder if they should fear him as well. Darwin later informs him of the hero, since Gumball wasn't on the bus at the time and seen at recess, and later tells him that Penny might have feelings of the hero due to him saving her. Gumball shows no reaction to it, but doesn't care. Darwin later outrages at him, causing people to see, but ends shortly. Though it catches the attention of Penny, herself. She eavesdrops on the converstation and later finds out that Gumball loves her and would do anything, just to make her happy, even if it's not with him. Gumball also revealed that the reason he never told her was he fekt that he wasn't good enough. Darwin later leaves confused, so does Gumball. Penny walks home, later revealing she has a crush on him and questions if she's good enough since Gumball was the one responsible for her being where she was at today. Before she gets in, Gumball runs and yells to her about forgetting her notebook, then she later tells him about "knowing" his secret. He assumes it being about him being "Black-Cat". He tries to explain, but is kissed by her, but Gumball now worries about the possiblity of her being in danger. 3 weeks later, Gumball is now going out with Penny. Darwin and Anais browse under Gumball's bed and find something, but there was nothing, which was the case where he keeps the suit. Gumball then heads to the store and gets her a necklace, but the store gets robbed. They also take his necklace, Gumball chase them and later changes to "Black-Cat" and then flips the car and causes them fall. He later retrieves the necklace and gives it to Penny for their 3 week anniversary. Though he then gets a letter from the people who created the suit and tells him he has gain too much attention and must return the suit. Gumball refuses to return it saying to himself that he shouldn't worry since he thought "what was the worst they can do?" The next morning, he wakes up early and sees the news and finds out that a bounty has been put up on Black-Cat and/or Gumball for $50 million. He then goes outside to get out of there, though comes across Tobias and a group of kids and they are armed. They want the money, but Gumball beaten them up either way, without using Black-Cat. He continues and then he spots the door of Penny's and he goes over there and shows his family and Penny's family planning Gumball's escape so he would be free. Though he can never come back, so they make their last goodbyes and escape from underground the Fitzgerald's basement where it led a hole to the outside of another place, where Gumball finds out he is at Ashville. Two weeks later since the bounty was made, Penny fell to a deep depression, Darwin was less fun, and Anais dropped her grades. Though Tina, Jamie, and Joe go over to the power plant to play a joke. They cross over to get toxic waste, which they escape with it, but it spills on Tina. The nest day, GUmball reveals to be working as a cashier, but he lives with a roommate, Sarah Gallagher, a pink cat, though they are the same age, due to the lack of adults being in Ashville, the laws for jobs and ownership is bended. Gumball sees a news report about an 8,000 foot T-Rex, latering revealing to be Tina. Gumball goes back to Elmore to fight Tina. The police force tries to cotain the issues, but is unable to. Tina later grabs Penny, then she drops her and then Gumball saves her and he beats Tina, then Gumball then tells Penny that Gumball misses her and the others, but she sees him as Black-Cat. Due to him still in the suit, but Elmore stills sees him as a criminal, so he flys away. Meanwhile a hooded person is at a graveyard at the time and then ghost came out of the tombs and then the hooded person is struck by lighting. The person reveals to be Carrie, an emo ghost. Though she then gains abilities and wants to do something for her own needs, but isn't revealed at the time. The next morning, Gumball is tired and is in bed. Sarah then wakes up, but Gumball is under an allais called Alex Henderson. She wakes him up and asks him to come along with her on the pinic, but he refuses. She gives him "puppy eyes" and asks again. He gives in and they go on a pinic. Sarah and Gumball go under a shady spot under a tree and talked for some time and have been proven to be good friends. Sarah reveals to Gumball that she loves him, but he tells her he can't be in realtionship so soon. Though he doesn't tell her about Penny. She then accepts it and accepts him and says that they may be together one day, but he replies with "Some day, Sarah. Some day." They head back later, but Sarah is later shot with a dart and is knocked out and appears to be 3 special op agents. Though they come with Gumball for one deal. If he does this one mission, they will let him have the suit and not worry about them taking it back. Though Sarah's memory of Gumball will have to be erased since she knows too much about him, even if she doesn't know his real name. Though Gumball hesitates, until he asks what was the deal. He would have to save his family, Penny, Penny's family, from a new villian who is named Snow. He accepts it, but they give a pill that erases the person who consumes it from the past 24 hours, then Gumball goes back to Elmore. As Snow is waiting, the villian decides to start dropping victims from the building to ensure that the villain was serious. Snow grabs Penny, by her antler and then throws her, but is captured by Gumball. Only to be punched more massive by Snow and Snow grabs and puts back Penny with the others. Though the police helped Gumball get up and didn't feel the need to arrest him since he can be the only hope left.As he flys up, the others try to warn him that it was a trap, but he recieves another punch and destroys a piece from his mask. Snow though grabs him and prepares to throw him and blames Penny for being responsible for all of this, but the reason was not told. Though Gumball got angered and elbowed Snow and begun the fight. Though Gumball wasn't winning, but then his mask was set on fire, but then is punched, which the mask came off. Snow looked over and his identity was revealed to be Gumball. Snow's obeject to kill Black-Cat is changed when Snow found out that he was Gumball. As he woke up, he finds out that his mask is off and Snow said and revealed to be Carrie. Carrie tries to get Gumball to run away and she will spare his and their lives, but Gumball wants to know why she did it all. She starts to tear up and reveals that she loves Gumball. Her intention was to get Penny and the others out of the way so she can be with him. Though she stills stands by the offer, but he still refuses. Carrie then tells him that he must die. They fight, but he later is knocked out and she shoots his boots, causing him unable to fly. Then Gumball and Penny profess their love to each other and it enrages Carrie, so she throws him off the building. Gumball then shoots the gasoline tanks and he shoots fire at it to cause an early explosion and resulted with Gumball dead. The elevator came up and revealed to be Gumball still alive. Gumball told them that the pressure of the fire was able to get him back in the building, rather then fall to his death. Though he was unable to fly, he used the elevator. Carrie still tells him that he needs to die, but he causes her to get distracted and he shot her with a knock out dart. He saves them, but Gumball then gives Carrie the pill. He explains that Carrie was his friend and didn't want her to go to jail, so he wants her to forget and pose as one of the hostages. They decide to do it. Gumball then decides to get his mask and they go back down. He then announces retirement and takes off his mask and reveals to be Gumball. All are shocked, but they cheer for his heroic acts. Gumball and Penny kiss in front of them and know that Black-Cat is dead, but his legacy will live on. One week has passed and he gets another package from the people that created the suit and have sent him another suit, but he puts it away and goes outside and walks. Ends the story with him walking away. Reception The story has been considered postive and other users "Awesome" and "A Great Story". Though the author himself stated he disliked the story due to its lack of creativity and grammar. Sequel/Trilogy and Remake A sequel, "The Dark Avengers and The Elites" have been posted, but no further chapters has been posted up, though the author stated at the beginning it was the beginning of a trilogy and stated in another story to remake "Black-Cat" to make it better. Awards No awards have been given or announced, but an award ceremony "TAWOG Ceremony" has been inform to be giving nominees in 2013 for the works of 2012 and 2011. As well as for the "2nd TAWOG Awards", both of which will be on written and be present on YouTube under the account ZGroupProuductionN. Though the story is a strong contenter for both of which and the host will be the writer, EvelioandZgroup, and will become one of the first author to be revealed on screen.